topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sakura Haruno
|-| Kid Sakura= |-| Teen Sakura= Origins: Naruto Alias/Aka: Sakura Uchiha, Tsunade Number Two Classification: Human ninja Threat level: Tiger- || Demon || Dragon Age: 12-13 || 15 || 17 Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Explosion Manipulation with Explosive tags, Resistance to Genjutsu (Since start of the series it has been pressed on how Sakura has keen sense when it comes to identifying Genjutsu due to her exceptional chakra control) and Possession (Has an alternative personality/psyche inside her head. Her alternate psyche was able to overpower Ino's psyche which eventually forced her to dispel her Mind-transfer jutsu) || All previous abilities along with Healing, Statistics Amplification (Can concentrate chakra in a single point on her fist to increase the potency of her punches) Physical strength: At least City block+ level striking (On par with Ino whom could damage her) || At least Town level striking strength (Physically stronger than Chiyo) || At least island level striking (Her punches easily lift hill sized masses, is one of the physically strongest beings in the series, is stated to have likely surpassed Tsunade which would align with the theme of the new generation surpassing their masters, both the databook and her stated she was near/comparable to BM Naruto and EMS Sasuke, broke one of Kaguya's horns and snapped her neck downward although this might be PIS) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least City block+ (Should at least be comparable to Land of waves arc Naruto) || At least Town (Broke Sasori's Hiruko, 3rd Kazekage and even his true body in singular punches) || At least island Durability: At least City block (Took attacks from Zaku whom was able to extinguish a katon from Sasuke) || At least Multi block+ || At least island Speed: At least Supersonic+ || At least massively hypersonic || Massively hypersonic+ Intelligence: Very High. Always scored a perfect score on all her tests in school, infact she was the only on-panel character to solve all the questions on her own in Chunin exams First test, something even characters like Sasuke or Neji could not do. Her chakra control since start of the series was so exceptional that even prodigies like Kakashi were impressed, which only enhanced even more under the guidance of Tsunade. She became an exceptional Medical Ninja rivaling Tsunade herself, and eventually surpassing her during 4th Great Ninja War. Stamina: High. As high or higher than Tsunade, could heal pretty much the entire 4th war ninja alliance (several thousands of people) and Creation Rebirth keeps her at combat conditions by using her own saved chakra. Has taken complete stabs through the thorso in this state and still continued to be in combat conditions. Range: Melee with tens of meters with weapons Weaknesses: Did not have any special talent as a kunoichi, gets emotional and panics easily in combat-like situations || None notable || The Creation Rebirth cells can only split a certain number of times in a lifetime, and by speeding up this process, users of this technique are basically shortening their natural lifespan. Standard equipment: Ninja headband, kunai, shuriken Key: Pre-Timeskip || Post-Timeskip || Byakugō Image slideshow Sakura cover 1.jpg Sakura cover 2.jpg Sakura cover 3.jpg Sakura cover 4.jpg Sakura cover 5.jpg Category:Co-protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Naruto Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Knife user Category:Summoner Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Animanga Category:Energy manipulator Category:Ninja